


Michael's Little Angel too

by Kileykao



Series: Castiel's Childhood [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angels, Archangels, Big Brother Lucifer, Big Brother Michael, Brotherly Love, Heaven, Kid Castiel, Kid Fic, Love, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>STILL LOOKING FOR BETA READER!!!<br/>comment below<br/>or message me on tumblr Cas-blue-eye.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	Michael's Little Angel too

When Castiel first met Michael he and Lucifer were in the garden playing. The Prince of Heaven had just went on his ‘rampage’ to find out what garrison Castiel was in, and was following their father’s orders to go back to the Archangel garden. Michael walk into the garden to see Lucifer chasing little Castiel around, both of them with big smiles on their faces.   
The second the Little Angel had saw Michael he stopped and ran to Lucifer, who picked him up, the smile dropping from Castiel’s face. Lucifer whispered something into Castiel’s ear and placed him back on his feet, his tiny wings fluttering. The little boy gingerly walked up to the oldest of the archangels and said “‘ello, Mika. My name is Cas.. Castiel. Wucifer said to say hello to you Mika.”   
The first thing that Michael noticed was that the young angel had a bit of a stutter, and the baby talk down pat. And that the little angel, who was barely a week old, was very shy. (And of course that he was using Lucifer special nickname for him) Michael got down to eye level with Castiel and smiled as he asked “Hi Castiel. My name is Michael, but I guess you already know that, you’re really smart, hu? Do you like it here in the garden so far?” the angel nodded. Michael looked up to Lucifer and said “Well then how would you like to stay here with us for a while?”   
“Weally? I could Mika?” Was what their little angel said to Michael who only nodded to him, and Castiel jumped right into his arms.   
And that was the moment that Michael knew that Castiel was also in part his Little Angel too.

**Author's Note:**

> STILL LOOKING FOR BETA READER!!!  
> comment below  
> or message me on tumblr Cas-blue-eye.tumblr.com


End file.
